TIEMPO MUERTO
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Cuando la vida te sonreía y todo parecía estar en calma, todo cambia. Los sentimientos que tanto tiempo fueron sentidos, pero que no los aceptábamos; esos mismos sentimientos que quisieras expresarlos, pero que las situaciones se escapan de las manos y ya no puedes hacerlo porque la persona amada ya no esta a tu lado. Solo queda esperar el regreso o ir a su encuentro.


**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

**Los personajes del siguiente OneShot no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Canciones recomendadas, para que escuches mientras lees :) :**

**I Love You-Kevin Kern … /watch?v=vAbytYD5KHw**

**Sad Romance-Violin … /watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw**

**Stay With Me-Danity Kane … /watch?v=EKjDjwiqGWs**

* * *

**TIEMPO MUERTO**

Camino por las calles que me conducen del trabajo a mi casa, en realidad, sin saber bien a qué voy a ese lugar. A encerrarme en mi propia soledad, desolación y tristeza.

—Bella, te estoy hablando— la voz de mi madre retumba en la lejanía de mi subconsciente.

Miro a todos lados, sin saber en donde me encuentro ¿En qué momento llegué a casa? No lo puedo saber con exactitud. Pero, tampoco tiene ningún caso.

—Bella, escúchame— reprende.

—Te estoy escuchando, ¿dime?— trato de ser paciente, mi voz salé en susurros.

Siento un enorme nudo en la garganta, el cual ruega por desatarse. Una necesidad de salir corriendo a mi cuarto me abraza. Quiero correr y escabullirme en medio de mis mantas calentitas… y llorar, llorar por la ausencia.

—Pero parece que no— ¿aún sigue con lo mismo?

— ¡Habla de una maldita vez, mamá!— grito.

Puedo sentir cómo mis mejillas se humedecen paulatinamente con las lágrimas que ya sean de rabia, dolor o desesperación, desbordan por mis ojos.

— ¡No me hables de esa manera!— suspira. La espera es tan malditamente tortuosa, cada segundo es eterno—. Esme llamó para avisar que la policía necesita tener más detalles de lo que pasó. Quiere que vayas a su casa en una hora para acompañarte a la delegación.

Asiento, limpio la humedad de mi rostro y sin más palabras me retiro a mi anhelada alcoba. Me pregunto, ¿desde cuándo anhelo tanto estar en mi habitación? Antes ni siquiera la pisaba.

Rio irónicamente y sin alegría. La causa de que casi ni entrara a mi cuarto, más que para dormir, ya no está.

.

.

.

—Señor, ya le dije que estábamos jugando en el claro cuando unos tipos armados salieron de entre la maleza y se lo llevaron. ¿De cuantas maneras quiere que se lo explique? —digo de forma apresurada y llena de furia.

Totalmente exasperada.

Las gotas saladas salen de mis ojos de forma continua, no las puedo parar, miro a Esme que está a mi lado, y la veo desesperada.

—Quiero que me cuente con detalle lo que pasó— dice mordazmente el hombre alto y acuerpado que ocupa el otro lado del escritorio.

Bufo de frustración. Si él estuviera aquí, sin importarle quien fuera o el rango que ocupa, le hubiera lanzado un golpe por hablarme así… es tan sobreprotector. Inmediatamente lo extraño, aunque ese sentimiento es palpable desde que no está.

Con un gran nudo en el pecho, me encojo en mi incómodo asiento y me consumo una vez más en los recuerdos.

Flash Back

—Edward, ¿es seguro venir a éste lugar? —le pregunté con la corazonada de que algo iba a pasar. Pero su sonrisa me hipnotizó.

—Ay, Bella, claro que es seguro. No dejaría que te pasera algo malo —le sonreí de vuelta, su voz juguetona y el brillo en sus ojos me alertaron de su próximo movimiento. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me tomó por la cintura—. No te me vas a escapar ésta vez— me dijo al oído mientras sus dedos se movían intensamente, pero con delicadeza, sobre mi vientre, haciéndome cosquillas.

Caí al suelo.

—D-Dej-jame, me cuesta respirar— logre decir en medio de las arcadas que me producía la risa—. ¡Edward!— Grité.

Dejó de hacerme cosquillas y se acostó encima de mí, tratando de que yo no sintiera su peso, apoyándose sobre los codos. Su mirada intensa, con un brillo de alegría y algo más que no supe descifrar, me traspasó. Nos quedamos mirando por no sé cuánto tiempo, pudieron ser días… y todo se detuvo. Sus dedos hicieron pequeñas caricias sobre mi pómulo, provocándome un cosquilleo agradable que se extendía por el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Te quiero— susurró para después depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

No supe qué fue lo que estuvo inmerso en esas palabras que le dieron un choque eléctrico a mi corazón, haciéndolo brincar. La respiración se me entrecortó.

—Yo también— respondí.

Se acercó con una gran sonrisa y con delicadeza dejó otro pequeño y casto beso en mi mejilla.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido o, tal vez, mi mente trabajó a más velocidad de la normal.

Aproximadamente seis tipos salieron de entre la maleza gritando y apuntando con sus armas hacia nosotros.

Fin Flash Back

.

.

.

_Primera carta (Dos semanas)_

_¿Desde cuando tu presencia se convirtió en una necesidad? _

_Bueno, eres mi amigo, confidente, consejero… pero esto que siento no es simple necesidad de un amigo _

_¿En qué momento ocurrió todo? ¿En qué momento tu voz se convirtió en el son que mi corazón sigue para latir? Y lo más importante ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar tu ausencia? Estoy confundida, no sé qué me pasa._

_Te necesito, quiero que estés aquí. _

_Miro por la ventana de mi cuarto, mi mente recrea tu imagen y te veo entrando a escondidas. Usas una camisa blanca, suéter negro, tus jeans favoritos y tus zapatos converse ¡Vaya! Sí que eres apuesto, sonrió ante la mirada intensa y me devuelves la mejor y más deslumbrante de tus sonrisas ladinas, mi favorita. Me levanto de donde estoy, quiero abrazarte y sentirme entre tus cálidos brazos… pero llego a ti y no hay nada, solo aire._

_Aún no encuentro las palabras que definan con exactitud el verdadero rumbo de mis sentimientos. Regresa, estoy ansiosa porque me ayudes a resolver mi enigma. Juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?_

A veces me parece tan patético esto que decidí. Pero de alguna manera quiero creer que él las leerá, no quiero perder la fe.

Dormir se ha convertido en una rutina estúpida, ni siquiera descanso, porque las pesadillas vienen y fluyen como el agua de una cascada.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato? — murmura alguien a mi lado, trato de salir de mi pequeña burbuja pero me es complicado—. Bella, escúchame. No podemos seguir así, te aseguro que Edward no quisiera verte así. Él volverá, Bella— sonrío de forma triste.

—Tiene que volver— respondo entre dientes y con el pecho lleno de un montón de sentimientos que poco a poco se están convirtiendo en un cúmulo de desesperación.

Siento cómo unos brazos pequeños y cálidos me rodean, ¡no puedo más!, mis rodillas son débiles, mi cuerpo también y mi corazón y mi alma quieren ser fuertes. Llorar se ha convertido en la única alternativa, las lágrimas desean salir y sin darles permiso ya bajan por mis mejillas.

.

.

.

_Segunda carta (Un mes)_

_Ayer, me encontré con tu sonrisa en la fotografía que Alice y tú me tomaron desprevenida, mientras intentabas darme un beso en mejilla. Y de repente… todo quedó al revés. ¿Cómo te digo…? ¿Cómo te hago saber que ya no puedo más con esta loca y absurda realidad?_

_Los días pasan uno tras otro, nada parece cambiar. _

_Entro en tu cuarto y me parece que estas ahí, es tan… tú; tan alegre, vivo, tan hermoso. Me abrazo a las mantas que un día te cobijaron. Quisiera conformarme con tu olor, pero esté creciendo la nueva necesidad de tu calor. _

_No sé qué me pasa… y creo que nadie puede saberlo. Hoy por hoy, ya no sé si es amor lo que siento. _

_Comprende, mi cabeza y mi corazón aún no saben compenetrarse. _

_Aquí estoy, envuelta en tu cobija favorita de cuando eras niño. Me rio porque nunca quisiste que tu secretito se desvelara, pero mírame, me siento como tú en medio de ella, protegida de los monstruos y me siento en tus brazos… pero no es igual. _

_Juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas? Aquí estoy, aquí sigo._

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, tratando de llenar mis pulmones con un poco de tranquilidad. La misma que se perdió en el instante en que te alejaron de mí.

.

.

.

_Tercera carta (Tres meses)_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo. _

_Aunque… pensándolo mejor, no parece mucho ¿Será cierto cuando dicen que el tiempo se desfigura? Creo que es verdad; no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me parecen años y aún no te e olvidado. _

_No importa cuántos días, meses o años pasen; estoy segura que nunca se van a borrar de mi corazón tu sonrisa y tu mirada. Hoy me vuelvo a cuenta de que nada es lo mismo si no estás a mi lado._

_Me desespero cada día, al recordar que tu corazón me pertenecía y yo no lo sabía. ¡Qué estúpida fui! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Los desvelos, las flores, los detalles, la forma en la que envolvías tus brazos en mi cuerpo para consolarme o simplemente reconfortarme y mostrarme que estabas ahí. Cómo cabía tan perfectamente entre ellos, cómo me sentía y cómo mi corazón se sentía lleno de vitalidad._

_¡¿Cómo olvidarte, si no puedo?!_

_¡¿Cómo olvidarte, si me muero?!_

_Sin tu recuerdo me quemo en el fuego del infierno._

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Me recuerdas? _

_Tantas preguntas y sólo recibo silencio, vacío y soledad._

_Juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas? _

_Te amo. _

_Sí, eso es lo que siento y quiero susurrártelo al oído o ¡gritarlo! si así lo prefieres. Te conozco y sé que preferirías un susurro. _

_Te amo y quiero que regreses para decírtelo._

Aún siento que puedo escucharlo a través del silencio, lo miro a través de la oscuridad, lo siento tan cerca que parece real. Lo miro sufrir y no sé qué decir ni cómo actuar, no quiero ver más sus lágrimas derramar. Cada mañana despierto con al esperanza de encontrarlo, yo sólo quiero abrazarlo… pero aterrizo a la realidad y el dolor me consume.

Tiempo ¿Por qué transcurres tan lento? ¿Por qué haces tan largo el sufrimiento? Me parece que fue ayer cuando nuestra burbuja parecía inquebrantable, cunado sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, mi frente y mis ojos.

Cómo quisiera poder crear una cajita de cristal, encerrarme ahí en un mundo bonito y sin problemas; donde él y yo construyéramos un "feliz para siempre".

Puede sonar cliché, pero me atrevo a soñar con un final de cuento de hadas.

.

.

.

_Cuarta carta (Siete meses)_

_Nunca pensé extrañarte tanto. ¿Ya lo había dicho? Es que no me canso de repetirlo. Es verdad._

_A veces pienso que es mejor que estés lejos, así olvidarte será más fácil. Pero… ¿qué estupideces digo? ¿Cómo puedo desear tu lejanía? _

_Perdóname, cariño, pero ¡me estoy volviendo loca! La razón me está abandonando cada día que pasa._

_Cuando estoy sola, cuando siento que ya nada tiene sentido, te recuerdo, me recuerdas cómo soñar y también recuerdo que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado… _

_Quiero tenerte, quiero sentirte; pero te escapas, te pierdo, ya no te veo, ya no te siento. _

_Tengo miedo de perderme, de perderte, pero aun así tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo caer en el vacío de no verte._

_Juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas? _

_Te sigo esperando. Sálvame, por favor, de esta soledad. _

_Quiero volver a empezar._

Qué difícil es tener que dar una sonrisa cuando no te sale ni una mueca; cuando lo único que quieres es gritar y desahogar todos esos sentimientos que parecen querer explotar.

La soledad se ha convertido en un arma de doble filo; es tan fraternal, me cuida, me envuelve, me presta su hombro para llorar, me consuela. Pero luego, mil puñales se clavan sobre mi espalda, mil puñales envenenados recordándome el motivo por el que la busco. Es una hipocresía sin final, logra que los recuerdos empiecen a bailotear en mi mente trastornada.

.

.

.

_Quinta carta (Un año)_

_Un año que parece siglos y no se si seguirás aquí, ni una señal de vida, ni una señal de que aún estás aquí._

_Siento tanto la ausencia de tu calor, de tus besos en mi frente._

_Ahora que estas lejos en mi corazón sólo hay vacío, tristeza, desolación y un profundo desespero al no saber donde estas; si estás bien o mal, si te falta cariño o abrigo_

_Corro, grito, lloro; pero nadie me mira, todos se tapan los oídos y cierran los ojos ante esta pesadilla tan real._

_Juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas? No lo olvides nunca, hago todo lo posible para regresarte a mi lado pero… ¡No puedo! me siento impotente_

.

.

.

Dos años…

.

.

.

_Sexta carta (Tres años)_

_Te amo ¿Me amas? _

_Moriría por ti ¿Tu darías la vida por mi?... no lo puedo asegurar. _

_Caí en una trampa, quizá en un abismo. Caí en un juego, quizá en el peor. Algo inevitable que acelera el corazón._

_No quiero perderte, no quiero detenerte, tal vez nunca pueda tenerte pero no me resigno a dejar de verte._

_No quiero pensar en lo que vendrá, no quiero pasar una noche más de invierno sin tu respirar, quiero vivir ahora, estar ni un momento sola. _

_No sé cómo dejar de pensar en ideas absurdas que me enloquecen cada día y no me dejan vivir en paz. Tu sonrisa en mi mente no sólo me enloquece, sino que también me enmudece y además me entorpece._

_Quiero regresar el tiempo y detenerlo en el momento justo de nuestra felicidad, para quedarme por siempre a vivir ahí, entre el más reconfortante calor de tus brazos._

_Pero… al despertar entro en la realidad, veo el amanecer terminar en tu ser. En mis sueños te tengo, en mis sueños tu sonrisa alimenta mi fantasía, realmente no te veo, no te tengo, no te siento… sólo eso es lo que quiero._

_Una lágrima salió un día al sentir que te despedías y que nunca más a mis sueños volverías._

.

.

.

_Séptima carta (Cuatro años)_

_Tengo miedo de perderme en el silencio, de perderme en el recuerdo. _

_Ven y ¡SÁLVAME! _

_Tan presente. Siempre estás en mi corazón y en mi mente, siempre tan presente. Cada maldito segundo que pasa te tatúas más a fondo en mi alma. _

_¿Por qué a ti? Si tú sólo has sembrado cosas positivas en esta vida. _

_Esa es la ironía de la vida. _

_Trato de refugiarme en tu recuerdo. _

_Cada día me gritas con más fuerza que no te olvide, que no te abandone, que no me rinda, que te ayude a buscar la salida de tu fatal agonía. _

_Juntos hasta el final ¡RECUÉRDALO! _

_No quiero perder la esperanza ni la fe ¡Te juro que no quiero perderlas!_

_Sigo escuchando tu voz, la escucho en la lejanía y sé que quieres que te ayude. Y lo voy a hacer._

_Me adentro en mundos desconocidos, con personas que parecen saber tu paradero. Aunque no quiero confiar, lo tengo que hacer. Son personas peligrosas, lo sé, pero estoy segura que me guiarán hacia ti. Si estuvieras aquí me regañarías, pero sé que harías lo mismo por mi. Quiero intentarlo todo, hasta lo imposible._

.

.

.

Cinco años…

.

.

.

_Octava carta (Seis años)_

_Estoy en el más profundo de los abatimientos, en el más obscuro y hondo de los posos. Aún no concibo tu ausencia. _

_No es posible que tanto dolor pueda caber en un solo corazón. _

_No puedo más con esta soledad; este absurdo sentimiento de sentir que no hay más, que todo acabó y nada volverá a ser igual. _

_Mi vida es tan mortal que me lleva por un rumbo sin final._

_Aquí estoy, tratando de salir de éste vacío, alimentando mi vida de nostalgia. Sigo aquí, con el corazón en la mano, empuñando la esperanza que me queda de tu mirada, alimentándome sólo de vagos y tristes recuerdos. _

_Con el recuerdo dulce de tu voz, en compañía de tu ausencia… sólo espero el final. _

_El tiempo pasa y nada parece cambiar; sólo está el dolor que me acompaña y me inunda, me abraza, me susurra al oído que ya no estás y que nunca volverás. _

_El "nunca" suena tan cruel y parece tan real._

_Seis años han pasado desde que no estás y aún no sé cómo he sido capaz de sobrevivir. Simplemente creo ser una marioneta del destino._

_Presiento que ya no estás… mis esperanzas desfallecen, ya no soy la joven que estaba derrotada pero tenía un hilo tenue de fe._

_A pesar de todo, sigo en la búsqueda. _

_Estoy en los sitios más recónditos, aún más obscuros que la tristeza._

_Juntos hasta el final, quiero cumplirlo y me lo recuerdo cada día que pasa._

.

.

.

Siete años

.

.

.

Ocho años

Ocho años y por fin lo he encontrado. No me importa lo que tuve que hacer para llegar a él. Cuando ya había dejado toda salida a un lado, se presentó la oportunidad y aquí estoy. Pero… no lo reconozco

¿Qué le han hecho?

— ¿Me escuchas? ¡Despierta! Abre los ojos para que me digas que ya no me amas, que perdí mi oportunidad, despierta y dime que me odias. Todo menos el silencio— susurro con suavidad a su oído.

Verlo en ese camastro corroído por el tiempo me causa escalofríos. Sus ojos, que en ningún momento olvidé, sus maravillosos ojos azul cielo ¡Dios! ¡Quiero devolver ese brillo cautivador que tuvieron en algún momento! Le sonrío y una lágrima se desborda sin poder contenerla, acaricio su rostro sucio que ha perdido la suavidad debido al sol, pero aún se logra vislumbrar su tono blanquecino

—Lo prometo, amor. Todo pasara. Juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas? —sus labios se abren poco a poco, pero su boca reseca no le deja pronunciar palabras, tomo un poco de agua en un recipiente y con cuidado le doy a beber, respira hondo y yo lo hago junto a él, me hacía tanta falta volverlo a escuchar suspirar.

— ¿Quién eres tu? — susurra titubeante, con su mirada directamente sobre mis ojos.

Mil punzadas atraviesan mi pecho. Ese es mi castigo, mi morada de sufrimiento. Pero, esas dagas que me cuecen en carne viva no tienen importancia, mientras él esté bien. Le sonrío con ternura y tomo todas las fuerzas que me queda para no romper en llanto.

—No importa quien soy. Sólo quiero que sepas que vine por ti, todo pasará— acaricio su rostro.

A pesar de todo y de, al parecer, ser una extraña para él… me sonríe, y mi corazón late desbocado.

—Confío en ti, sólo no llores más— dice colmando mi alma de alegría.

.

.

.

Nueve años

.

.

.

Diez años

Fingir es lo único que nos queda.

Su recuperación ha sido paulatina, hace más de dos años que logré encontrarlo. Me infiltré como enfermera en el grupo rebelde que secuestró a Edward. Claro, tuve que tomar varios cursos del tema antes a sabiendas de cómo era mi plan.

Encontré a Edward deshidratado y su cuerpo totalmente lacerado debido a los duros castigos que le propinaban.

Al parecer comienza a reconocerme y eso me alienta mientras planeo cómo vamos a salir victoriosos de aquí.

Nos ha costado mucho escapar, no sólo por el estado de salud de él, sino porque la vigilancia es extrema.

.

.

.

Once años

Cada día que pasa es un día más en contra.

Buscamos varias salidas pero no son muy factibles, sólo nos queda arriesgarnos… y lo hacemos

Corro, corro con todas mis fuerzas, el aire me falta, pero mis piernas no paran

— ¡Corre, corre!— me grita y yo obediente, aún con su mano entrelazada a la mía le sigo.

Las lágrimas que amenazan con salir están retenidas en mis pupilas, me hacen borrosa la vista, mis piernas flaquean y caigo

—Párate, tranquila. Vamos a salir— su voz me alienta y sigo pero aquel camino que tomamos no nos conduce a ningún lado.

Llegamos al final, nos quedamos estancados; nuestra vista a todos lados buscando una salida pero simplemente no la hay, sólo paredes y concreto. Me parece como si fuera el laberinto de Dédalo.

Siento sus brazos que me toman fuertemente por la cintura, estrella sus labios a los míos y sé que es el final.

Quiero gritar que lo amo pero las palabras sobraban, nuestros corazones con cada latido ya se lo dicen. Lo abrazo fuertemente y sé que nos han alcanzado, no puedo dejar de verlo, no puedo despegar mis ojos de su hermoso rostro angelical, de recorrer con mi mirada su cabello bronce mientras alterna la vista entre ellos y yo.

En su mirada hay dolor, trato de infundirte esperanza sólo con mi cuerpo, porque las palabras están atragantadas.

Todo está en silencio. Dicen por ahí que el silencio es el presagio de la fatalidad… y pasan unos segundos para comprobar que no me he equivocado, que el dicho común es verdad.

Un fuerte ruido, que amenaza con estallar mis tímpanos, seguido por algo impactando contra mi espalda… me atraviesa, eso mismo lo atraviesa a él. Aún de pie, con nuestras miradas fijas el uno en el otro, caemos cómo en cámara lenta. Creí que era cuestión de películas… pero también pasa en la realidad.

Sus labios se estrellan contra los míos por última vez en un beso doloroso. De mis ojos una lágrima traicionera sale, quiero detenerla pero se escapa… nada más que una, una de las millones que se van agolpando contra mis ojos.

Lágrimas que cegaron mi vista para siempre.

* * *

**Millones de gracias a mi querida Vicko. Comadre, waww me ha encantado tus arreglos GRACIAS eres un amor, sé que sin ti no lo estuviera publicando :) te amitooo.**

* * *

**Nota: Muchos se preguntaran o quizás no, pero hay una cosa que quiero aclarar. Se preguntaran ¿Porque secuestraron a Edward? Bueno, resulta que en mi país (lo cual me avergüenza y es duro de decirlo) los grupos armados empezaron durante un tiempo, lo cual es una situación antigua pero resurgió, a reclutar a jóvenes para meterlos a sus grupos, debido a que los que tenían se estaban desmovilizando y además estaban empezando a perder fuerzas; conozco varios casos cercanos, de chicos que han desaparecido y hoy es el día en el que no se los encuentra, y los rumores que surgen es eso, que los grupos armados se los llevaron. ****A pesar de eso, sigue siendo una historia inventada.**

* * *

**Bien, ¿que les pareció?, ¿alguna critica?, ¿algún tomatazo? . Espero con ansias sus opiniones, son muy importantes.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
